Más allá del recuerdo
by Zoe Harkness
Summary: Esta es mi versión de lo que sucedió en el capítulo 5 de la segunda temporada, el titulado "Adam"


**Atención: Torchwood (y todo su mundo) pertenece a Russell T. Davies y a la BBC, esta historia es para entretener, no se gana ningún dinero con ella**

* * *

— Jack…— Escucho que alguien le llamaba solo entrar por la puerta de la base secreta de Torchwood y el Capitan Harkness enseguida reconoció la voz de quien precisaba de su atención.

— Ianto— Le respondió girándose para encontrarse con este— Eh…— Volvió a hablar al comprobar que algo no estaba bien, su amante estaba sentado en el suelo, cerca de la escalera que daba al segundo piso de la base y su mirada se encontraba como pedida, parecía desorientado y derrotado, como roto… "¿Pero?" "¿Por qué?" "¿Qué había pasado?"

— ¡¿Qué te pasa?!— Le pregunto alarmándose, mientras todas esas dudas inundaban su cabeza.

— Debes encerrarme en las celdas…— Le contesto como un niño pequeño, aun sin mírale— Enciérrame— Le continuo diciendo en una autentica suplica que solo consiguió descolocar aun más a Jack, pero este opto de momento, por seguir escuchando cruzándose de brazos sin saber como tomarse todo aquello — He matado a tres chicas— Le confeso— Las estrangule—

—Deja de decir tonterías— Le cortó sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar, eso no tenia ningún sentido, era total y absolutamente imposible.

— Es enserio— Le respondió en un susurro— La mate a sangre fría…— Le explico causando que el Capitán Harkness sintiera un intenso escalofrío que le hizo tragar saliva.

Ianto hablaba en serio aunque de alguna forma estaba como ausente, lejos de él y Jack lo conocía lo sufriente como para saber que el nunca haría nada parecido a lo que le estaba explicando "Imposible" Solo fue capaz de pensar contemplándolo aun sin ser capaz de reaccionar, o asimilar lo que le estaba pasando a su amante.

— Cogí sus cadáveres y …— Soltó como para converse a si mismo de lo que había echo. Y sus propias palabras parecieron despertarle de ese extraño trance de golpe. Por que solo decirlas se levanto como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica, alterado, aterrorizado, ido …mirando hacia todos los lados de la base, nervioso, ansioso, como si los espíritus de esas mujeres le estuvieran persiguiendo, como si sus propios actos le estuvieran estrujando las entrañas.

— Debes encerrarme— Repitió aun sin mirarle, derrotado— Antes de que os haga algo— Exclamo empezando a caminar rápidamente, huyendo de su amante y hasta de si mismo— ¡Nadie esta a salvo!— Casi grito— Nadie…—

Y Jack solo corrió detrás de él para alcanzarlo, reaccionado instintivamente de golpe —¡Eh, eh!— Fue capaz de decir al agarrarle del brazo para obligarle a que se girará— Ven aquí— Le ordeno luchando para que se detuviera, ya que intentaba soltarse con todas las fuerzas que aun le quedaban— Ven aquí— Repitió sujetándole por los hombros y cuando sus miradas se entraron, Ianto se paralizo, rindiéndose y en sus ojos vio reflejada toda su culpa, su angustia y la vergüenza que sentía ante sus acciones.

Por eso no había sido capaz de mirarle. Su amante se creía lo que había relatado, eso le decían sus irises, pero Jack sabia que eso no podía ser cierto, su corazón se lo manifestaba en cada bombeo " Ianto…"

"Su Ianto no podía ser …"

"NO"

— ¿Qué te a pasado Ianto?— Le pregunto más para si mismo sin comprender nada de nada. Pero este no le respondió, no con palabras al menos, por que sus ojos seguían mirándole del mismo modo, apunto de llorar, confesándole le que había hecho con cada destello de los mismos. Y el dolor ante esa visión le hizo rodearle entre sus brazos con fuerza y cariño, cediéndole toda su fortaleza, acariciando su nuca para calmarlo ya que temblaba como una hoja al viento.

Nunca antes lo había visto así.

Y eso le estaba matando.

— Soy un monstruo— Le susurro al oído y entonces fue el Capitán Harkness el que templo.

— No, no— Soltó en otro susurro, intensificando el abrazo, conteniéndose— No eres ningún monstruo Ianto…— Le aseguro hablando despacio para que este le comprendiera, causándole un calido escalofrío por culpa del fuego que encerraban esas palabras— No lo eres…— Repitió besando el espacio que había entre su oído y el cuello— Nunca podrías serlo…— Siguió hablando mientras seguía mimando ese rincón de su piel creando una carretera de besos con sus labios y cuando llego hasta los de Ianto se detuvo por unos segundos para mirarle a los ojos— Yo nunca podría amar a un asesino—

— Jack…— Solo pudo decir este, sintiendo que sus ojos se humedecían y su corazón se encogía. Pero la boca de su capitán fue más rápida y detuvo cualquier otra palabra que pudiera haber dicho.

Le beso con pasión.

Con lujuria y con todo el domino que siempre le había demostrado tener, como si con la fuerza de sus labios y la de sus manos que en ese momento le sujetaban con firmeza por debajo de los hombros, le dijera con cada punta de sus dedos, con cada rincón de su piel y esta de su mismo ser "Eres mío" "Eres mío" "MÍO"

Mientras su boca seguía presionando la suya con intensidad, con ansia como si intentara fusionarlas para crear una sola. Encadenando sus lenguas y marcando hasta sus dientes, una y otra vez, sin descanso, creando un autentico frenesí, casi enfermizo, que no le dejaba ni pensar, anulándolo por completo para perderse en sus brazos, haciéndole olvidar todo— Te are recordar quien eres— Le aseguro cuando, al fin, se repararon unos segundos para respirar.

Encontrándose con su mirada después, con el delirio de esta, el deseo y todo ese amor que solo le había demostrado a él

— Jack …— Solo fue capaz de repetir como un tonto, como el estúpido inexperto como siempre se sentía entre sus manos, consiguiendo que otro beso llegará como respuesta.

Con una renovada energía arrolladora que le hizo caminar unos pasos hacia delante, atacando sus labios del mismo modo, respondiendo a su luchando para ver quien conseguía el control. Quemándose en su fuego, abrasándose, para que sus manos cobraran vida, quitándole el abrigo a su capitán, rápidamente, con nerviosismo, como si la vida le fuera en ello, dejándolo caer en el suelo ante su paso, llevándose algún pisotón olvidado después, que ninguno de los dos llego a ver realmente.

Jack se unió a la ofensiva agarrándole por el nudo de la corbata para deshacérselo de un tirón, sin soltar su boca ni un segundo, mientras Ianto por tu parte le soltaba los tirantes y le abría la camisa en un solo movimiento que hizo saltar casi todos los botones.

— ¡Jajaja!— Se río el Capitán Harkness ante la brusquedad de su amante que le separo de sus labios de golpe y esta logro balancearlo— Tendrás que comprarme una camisa nueva— Le aseguro — Y llevar al tinte mi abrigo…— Volvió a hablar al visualizarlo en el suelo, no con muy buen aspecto, cosa que hizo que sus dos cejas se alzarán con expresión.

— ¡Cállate!— Le respondió Ianto demasiado caliente como para procesar palabra alguna, besándolo de nuevo, empujándolo hacia la barandilla de la escalera de caracol del otro extremo, consiguiendo que Jack le contestará del mismo como, cediendo a sus reclamos, abriendo su camisa también pero de una forma más experta, mientras su amante se adentraba entre sus pantalones para llegar esta su, ya preparado, sexo.

Sus manos le acariciaron de la punta esta la base, oscilando de arriba a bajo, con entusiasmo, anhelo, consiguiendo que casi llegara el orgasmo en ese mismo momento, Jack, le mordió los labios conteniéndose, agarrando instintivamente a los barrotes que tenía detrás. Mientras Ianto, sin protestar por el mordisco, continuaba masturbarlo, pero ahora con una sola mano y con renovado ímpetu como castigo, para con la otra, encaminarse poco a poco hacia su firme trasero.

Sus labios bajaron hasta su barbilla lamiéndola de una casi forma obscena, besándola despacio, lentamente, con esmero esta llegar a su nuez, cuello con delicadeza, atormentándolo… El Capitán Harkness estaba al límite sintiendo esos labios marcándolo y esta adorándolo como un dios, al igual que esas manos que no dejaban de torturarlo deliciosamente, haciendo tambalear toda su resistencia y el notar dos dedos adentrándose en su interior no pudo contenerse más y gimió

—¡AH!— Exclamo cerrando los ojos por unos segundos, dejándose llevar por el sentimiento, los acelerados latidos de su corazón eran como un enorme eco en su cabeza, el sudor en su frente, su piel en la piel de Ianto. Solo en esos momentos se sentía verdaderamente vivo, eso le hacía sentir él entonces: Vivo otra vez, humano.

Amando…

—Joder…— Consiguió decir dejándolo hacer, pese a la rudeza de sus caricias, generalmente era el "El creativo" en su relación pero esa iniciativa por parte de su amante le estaba gustado. Tal vez fuera por culpa de una especie de efecto secundario ante lo que causará esa extraña confusión en su mente… pero no podía quejarse y menos cuando tenía dos de sus enormes dedos hundiéndose en su persona.

— ¡Ianto!— Gimió al llegar a ese punto, agarrando con más fuerza los barrotes. Y en verdad no era junto, su amante era más grande que él y en ese momento lo tenía acorralado entre la escalera y su cuerpo, y si seguía así pronto llegaría al final.

El no deseaba ese final

Entonces sintiendo que ya no podía contenerse más soltó uno de los barrotes para después coger por el cabello a Ianto obligándole con rudeza a que sus miradas se encontrarán— ¿A que esperas?— Le pregunto con toda la autoridad que fue capaz, apretando los dientes— Quieres follarme de una vez—

Y no tuvo que repetirlo dos veces por que solo oír esas palabras los ojos de su amante se agrandaron o esa sensación tuvo Jack. Y en un movimiento más bien mecánico y demasiado veloz como para que el capitán pudiera reaccionar, su amante lo giro y desabrochado sus pantalones del todo, dejándolos caer después para que en un movimiento igual de rápido, desabrochara los suyos y se adentrase en su interior de un solo golpe.

Por completo

— ¡Ianto!— Grito Jack— Jo…¡Joder!— Exclamo apoyándose en los barrotes con nervio e intentando no gemir por el intenso dolor que sentía acompañado del placer, ya que este seguía penetrándolo de una forma casi desesperada, sin control alguno, continuamente… Pero sus palabras parecieron llegarle por que pasados unos segundos, las estocadas se ralentizaron progresivamente pero sin perder su firmeza.

— Lo siento…— Le escucho disculparse con sus labios rozando su oído— No quería ser tan brusco— Continuo diciendo y su aliento le envolvió encendiéndolo aun más, consiguiendo que su corazón diera un vuelco involuntario por culpa del pasión que le trasmitía, junto a ese deleite que le hacia templar hasta las piernas, subyugándose a ese vaivén que le marcaban sus desenfrenados movimientos.

— No importa…— Le contento girando un poco la cabeza para sus labios se encontraran pero sin tocarse, provocándolo— Más tarde me vengare— Le aseguro.

—¿En serio?— Respondió Ianto besándolo después sin esperar respuesta alguna, acelerado la marcha de nuevo, al mismo tiempo que lo penetraba con la lengua también. Con vigor, con brío y con todos los sentimientos que su capitán le despertaba en su interior hasta ahogarlo por dentro.

Y cuando Jack le modio otra vez los labios con fuerza, comprendió que ya había llegado, causando que se corriera el distante. — ¡Jack!— Exclamo en se momento— Jack…— Repitió apoyándose en él después, intentando recuperar el control de su propia respiración, oyendo la suya acelerada también. El orgasmo hacia sido demasiado fuerte y seguramente había de sicológico en ello ya que su amante antes no le había dejado llevar el control de ese modo.

…

— ¿Ianto?— Le llamo Jack pasados unos segundos, apartándolo de él para después empezar ponerse bien los pantalones— ¿Cómo te encuentras?— Le pregunto girándose para encontrarse con su mirada— ¿Qué hay de esos asesinatos que me has explicado?— Continuo diciendo con normalidad como si lo que había pasado hacia unos segundos no hubiera tenido lugar.

A veces el capitán era muy frío

Este se coloco bien la ropa y después movió los ojos nerviosamente como repasando mentalmente todo aquello, pero ahora lo recordaba de otro forma… como si todo fuera más bien un sueño y no un recuerdo.

"Que extraño" Se dijo además el sentimiento era diferente, no tan intenso, más bien lejano, como si en verdad no fuera suyo.

— Lo recuerdo — Le respondió mirándolo a los ojos— Pero es diferente…—

— ¿Diferente?— Pregunto poniendo otra de sus características caras — Explícate— Le ordeno cruzándose de brazos.

— Es como un sueño, ahora no me parece tan real—

— No es real, Ianto— Le aseguro con firmeza— Y ahora— Continuo hablando para acercarse más a su persona— Vamos a averiguar que te sucedido— Dijo pasándole uno de sus brazos por los hombros.

— Sí—

— Y además, esto verifica algo que siempre he dicho…— Exclamo con cierto sarcasmo, para nadie en particular dibujando una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

— ¿El que?— Le pregunto Ianto, imaginadote que ahora soltaría con alguna de las suyas.

— No hay nada que un bueno polvo no puedo curar— Sentencio divertido

Pero amante no contesto, solo alzo los ojos al cielo por unos segundos pidiendo paciencia. Y después, como si nada hubiera oído, se acerco hasta la chaqueta que estaba en el suelo y recogiéndola la llevo hasta el colgador— ¿Jack?— Le llamo entonces colgándola.

— ¿Que?— Dijo este cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

— Yo también te quiero—

— Lo se, lo se— Respondió haciéndose el interesante, pero ahora su sonrisa era mayor.

* * *

FIN


End file.
